


Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: aka 3 times Ian blows Mickey a kiss and 1 time Mickey blows Ian one





	

Mickey remembers the end of the summer he’d gotten out of juvie the second time. Things felt different between he and Ian. Shit, things felt different with him and it had everything to do with Ian. They were around each other more, but Mickey would deny that it was because he wanted it that way.

He remembers this feeling in his chest that made him do stupid shit like text Ian to meet him whenever wherever, and not just to get off.

Mickey was shooting bottles in a vacant lot they’d discovered last winter. He kept shooting as he anxiously waited to hear that familiar gate approaching. He’d finished another magazine when he heard sneakers in gravel coming closer.

“Took you long enough,” Mickey said without turning, as he fitted the gun with another clip. He practically heard Ian’s grin behind him, so he turned and glared so he wouldn’t get any ideas. “Thought we could shoot the shit,” he produced another gun and held it up.

Ian shook his head. “Can’t. Busy with school stuff.”

Mickey threw the other gun down on his sweatshirt. He sagged a little. “You came all the way out here to tell me you can’t hang out?” he cocked his gun.

Ian didn’t say anything, just shrugged with his hands in his pockets. He scuffed a patch of weeds.

Mickey shot off a few rounds, barely hitting his targets. He glanced back as he spoke quietly. “Haven’t seen you.”

“Saw you Monday.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. Ian grinned, stepping closer. Fucking hell.

“You miss me already, Mick?”

“I ain’t missing shit. Just wanted to kick your ass in horse,” Mickey gritted, but found it hard to step away from the taller boy. He bit his lip to keep from lunging forward.

Ian hummed, then started to leave.

Mickey looked after him, wanting to call him back but not being able to. Ian must’ve known he was looking because he turned and blew him a kiss. Mickey’s heart fluttered.

The second time it happened was at the club. Mickey was on his second drink, eyes peeled for any hands on Ian that weren’t his. The song was shit, but Ian could dance to anything, as Mickey was learning. He’d gotten used to the noise and crowd, although it wasn’t exactly his scene. But if it meant more time with Ian and less time at home with a crying kid and nagging wife, he’d deal with it. He was sure some percentage of the men there were avoiding that shit too.

Mickey watched as Ian accepted a few crumpled bills into the front of his shorts, still thrusting to the beat and giving the guy his nonchalant sexy face. That definitely wasn’t his favorite part. It was better when he got to hit people, but he hated standing by as guys got away with shit right in front of him. He’d made the mistake of mentioning that, but he did notice Ian held back a little when he was there at least.

When the guy walked off, no doubt to whack it in the bathroom, Ian looked to where he knew Mickey usually was. He was still dancing, although now it seemed to be only for him. Mickey rolled his eyes and tongued the ice cubes in his glass. Ian laughed, kissing his hand and sending it in Mickey’s direction with a complimentary junk grab. Mickey couldn’t help but smile.

Another time, Mickey was folding laundry when Ian rushed into the kitchen late for work. Yevgeny giggled at him, as he hurriedly shoved cold pancakes into his mouth and filled a thermos with coffee.

“I told you we didn’t have time,” Mickey said, tossing one of Yev’s clean blankets at him playfully. He screamed, pulling it off and saying peekaboo.

Ian swallowed hard, “But you liked the new beads, right?” he winked before grabbing his jacket.

Mickey blushed, remembering the incredible orgasm he’d had earlier from Ian’s birthday present. It definitely was a gift that kept on giving. He still felt open and his knees went weak.

“We’ll play again later,” Ian promised, blowing a quick kiss before disappearing out the door.

Mickey remembered it feeling like the longest day ever, but it was so fucking worth it.

Mickey pulled to a stop outside a tall building, checking the address.

“This is it,” he said, looking at Ian who was looking at the building. He took his hand. “You good?”

Ian looked a little tired and a bit nervous and a whole lot anxious. He fidgeted with the bandage on his almost healed finger. He had broken it doing something reckless while manic. It had been a few weeks since getting out of the hospital again, and now it was time to follow through with the plan he and the doctor had discussed.

“Never thought I’d be the first Gallagher to do therapy,” he finally said, trying to make light.

“You should be proud,” Mickey said, kissing his hand.

“I am,” Ian said quietly. He looked at Mickey’s face and seemed to wince with fresh shame. Mickey had gotten caught in his crossfire, trying to calm him down during his freak out. He knew Ian still felt guilty, despite whatever he said.

“Me too. It’ll be good. This is good. It’s supposed to help,” Mickey assured him, brushing fingers through red hair.

Ian nodded, taking his seatbelt off. “Don’t wanna be late.”

“Pick you up later,” Mickey said, squeezing his thigh.

“Thanks,” Ian smiled, “I’d be up shit creek without you, Mick.” He pulled him in for a kiss, careful of his injuries that looked better than they had.

Mickey chuckled, “I’d be right there with you anyway,” he kissed him several times, deepening the last one till Ian pulled away with a reluctant groan.

“Bye,” Ian waved as he got out and headed towards the doors.

“Ian!” Mickey called to him, feeling that feeling that made him do stupid shit like all those summers ago. When Ian turned, Mickey placed his hand to his lips briefly then extended it out to him.

Ian caught it and blew it back, smiling when Mickey rolled his eyes then drove away.


End file.
